


The Severed Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasuke reminds Naruto of what was as they travel to their Final Battle.TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 35





	The Severed Bond

**Author's Note:**

> We stan top and dominant Sasuke in this house.  
> I originally posted this on Wattpad (@taliahatake), but I felt like it would do better here. Enjoy.

Sasuke continued to run through the forest. Although Naruto was exhausted, he tried to keep up.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto puzzled. "We just fought alongside each other... why does it always come back to this?" Surprisingly, he looked back at him.

"Easy," Sasuke smirked. "I'm severing all of my bonds, and you're my strongest bond, Naruto."

Naruto was taken aback. _He still thought of us that way?_ The last time they were together they had fought the hardest battle of their lives. They've spent days on the battlefield, and neither of them mentioned the relationship they used to have. However, he knew he couldn't keep holding on to past feelings. If he did, he might just kill Sasuke for all the hurt he caused.

"Tell me, Naruto. Do you still want our bond?"

Naruto's sapphire eyes dilated, shocked at his former teammate's inquiry. "Just shut up!" he commanded. He can only look at him as a friend now, and with the way he's acted over the past four years, he will only be just a friend. Regardless of what they once were.

Sasuke chuckled. "I know you want to be more than just my friend, again."

What happened between them was years ago. Sasuke saw that making fun of Naruto and having Naruto hate him wouldn't have solved anything for the new team. So, he decided to become his friend. As they spent more and more time together, Naruto felt his feelings for Sakura subside, as he only wanted to be around Sasuke. When he had nightmares, Sasuke was there to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

Sasuke continued. "Why do you think you've been following me this whole time? You still want me. You have no other reason to keep chasing me."

Naruto growled. Sasuke was right; He missed his delicate touch immensely. But admitting that now would only feed into his huge ego. Naruto tried his best to calm down, with the constant fear that his anger might take over. "I got past that. Let's be quiet and get this over with."

Sasuke slightly chuckled, before laughing like a maniac. "You still want me Naruto. Admit it!"

Naruto snapped. "No! Not anymore! Not since you betrayed me. Who do you think I am, Sakura? You tried to kill me! Any feelings I had for you are gone!" Naruto practically forces himself to spit out those words. He wants to despise Sasuke. He's caused him so much heartbreak. He trained day and night to try and get him back. He put himself and his colleagues in danger to find him. But the boy that he used to know, that he used to love, reappeared every time he faces his blood-lusted eyes.

As the two boys ran through the woods, Naruto couldn't help the flashbacks that bombarded his memory. After missions, they usually got ramen and hung out at the training grounds. While Sasuke tolerated those things, Naruto knew that he didn't really like ramen and would rather spend his time inside. So, he told Sasuke to meet him at his apartment.

Naruto arrived, a stack of all kinds of literature balancing in his arms. It seemed as if Sasuke had been there for a while because he was dozing off in the corner. Because his hands were full, he kicked him out of his slumber. Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes dilating and a small smile curving up on to his face. 

Sasuke decided to read one of Jiraiya's romantic books. Naruto tried to tell him how graphic the books were, but Sasuke insisted on continuing. He had to remind himself that Sasuke always does what he wants when hanging out, so he should let him have his fun. Sometimes, Naruto winced at the sexual parts, but Sasuke placed a hand on his knee to placate him. 

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed once he finished the book. 

"Yeah?"

"We should try being like Koizumi and Itoh in the book."

Naruto's head perked up. "But... they're a couple."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while before clasping his hand around Naruto's. "I know." He leaned in, placing his lips gently on Naruto's.

Sasuke's bitter words snapped Naruto out of his daydream. "You've missed me," Sasuke says.

Naruto snorted. "You're crazy," he provoked as they reached the final valley.

"My Sharingan tells me you're lying," Sasuke jeered while leaping to Madara's head.

Naruto stepped on Hashirama's stone. "Well, your Sharingan can suck it."

Sasuke traded his previously pompous expression for a serious, deadly one. "I'm going to sever this bond," he says before igniting his Chidori.

|| ✇ ||

Sasuke smiled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto raged. "We can keep fighting! I'm not done yet-"

"Naruto... I lost..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was admitting defeat? To him?

Sasuke stayed silent for a long time, his obsidian eyes staring at the gleaming sun. Naruto used all his strength to turn his head. Sasuke struggled to turn his but eventually managed. Oh, how it's been so long since he's stared into those sapphire eyes. 

After what seemed like hours of a prolonged staring contest, Sasuke broke the quiet. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. And most importantly, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, stop being such a-"

"Shut up and listen," Sasuke snapped. He took a deep, labored breath. "We loved each other, and I abandoned you... us... for a goal that ultimately failed. I threw away everything." His voice began to crack. "I could never get you out of my head. I wanted power, but your very existence gave me a will to live. The fantasy of being with you in another world kept me alive. Joining the war and pretending that we were nothing before I left killed me. Fighting alongside you and experiencing those feelings drove me crazier."

Naruto's eyes glistened. "Sasuke, you still feel that way?"

"I love you. I've always loved you"

Naruto stared at him, with blush engulfing his face. Just when he found the courage to confess his feelings, Sakura and Kakashi jumped from the bridge to aid us.

As Sasuke apologized to his other comrades, his face was filled with sadness. _Does he think I don't love him back?_ Kakashi picked up Sasuke, and Sakura struggled to carry Naruto. 

Sakura finally hauled Naruto's weight on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Once Naruto finished getting treated, Sakura came into his room.

Naruto was flexing his arm, trying to get used to the prosthetic gifted to him. "What's up?"

Sakura gave him a small smile. "I have some news."

Naruto stopped playing with his new arm. "Well, what is it?"

"Sasuke's refusing the arm transplant," she says in a somber tone.

"What?" I shouted.

"In a few hours, he'll be escorted to our maximum-security prison. Say goodbye while you can." As Sakura exited the room, she saw Naruto's distressed expression. She walked back to him, pulling him into an embrace before leaving the room. After a few moments of staring into nothing, Naruto decided to pay Sasuke a visit. He traded his hospital gown for his fishnet shirt, and some black sweats Sakura brought him. As Naruto walked towards Sasuke's room, he saw a league of ANBU in front of his door. They bow before him, thanking him for his role in ending the war.

"Are there any ANBU in his room?" Naruto asked the man in the Cat mask.

"Yes."

"I would like to be alone with him, we have private things to talk about."

The cat mask nodded. "Once you're in, I'll notify the others."

Once Naruto was completely inside the room, the ANBU disappeared, startling Sasuke. He met his gaze. Although Naruto looked at him with anguish, Sasuke returned an empty stare. _Is he hurt by my silence in the valley?_ His quietness now is his answer.

Surprisingly, Sasuke broke the tension first. "I'm going to kill myself,"

"What?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know how much I hate repeating myself."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, his eyes filling with tears. "You can't leave. I-"

"I have nothing, no friends, no future." His eyes trailed off to the ceiling. "Worst of all, I lost the one person I loved. Naruto, can you ever forgive me?"

"Sasuke, I love you," he whispered before softly planting a kiss on his lips. Sasuke kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but with more authority as the seconds past. As Sasuke pulled away, his eyes were filled with desire. Sasuke pulled him back into the kiss, fighting him for dominance, and winning easily. Sasuke had always been super dominant and rough when we got intimate, and he's still the same, four years later with one arm. As Sasuke pulled Naruto on to the bed with him, Naruto asked, "Are you sure we can do this?" He doesn't stop kissing his jawline, so Naruto took that as a yes. Naruto bit his lip to hold in a groan as Sasuke aggressively sucked his neck.

"Sasuke, slow down," Naruto said between moans as he bit his collarbone. "They might hear us."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and sat up. "I've waited for years to do this." He stares at me, almost as if he's glaring. Then, he leans towards the pillow and nibbled on his ear. "I'm going to make your first feel better than ever."

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's shorts, revealing his dick. Naruto was already rock hard. He blushed, hating how much Sasuke knew he liked being dominated.

"Fuck, you're still so easily excited," Sasuke teased.

"Then excite me more," Naruto replied breathlessly.

Sasuke and he have done more than just kiss before. He'd overheard him telling Sakura that he'd have one-nighters since he left, but that was all. He was way more experienced than Naruto was. Before Sasuke ran away, he was rather keen on experimentation. On mission-less nights, Sasuke would stay over and describe the things he read in smut books. They've never actually had anal, but he did allow Sasuke to give him a handjob.

Sasuke looked at him lustfully as he took off his robe. He suddenly ripped off his shirt, leaving Naruto completely naked. He held Naruto's shaft, stroking it slowly. He flipped him around on all fours, pushing his head into the pillow so his back arch became deeper, and his legs open wider. After a few seconds of admiring his position, Sasuke slapped his bare ass multiple times, leaving stinging sensations. He began getting Naruto ready for his larger length by eating him out from behind. He heard Sasuke spit on his finger over his quiet moans. Sasuke began fingering him, and as he sped up, Naruto's moans became louder. He couldn't let the ANBU hear him, so he covered my mouth.

Sasuke chuckled before taking one more lick to Naruto's hole. "You're all ready."

Sasuke enters him slowly, giving Naruto time to adjust to the foreign object inside him. Until Sasuke is certain the pain subsided, he began to move, picking up the pace until he's almost slamming into him. His strokes are fast, and extremely delightful. Sasuke kept going slowly until he hit a sweet spot on Naruto's prostate. Naruto moaned a bit too loud, so he covered his mouth again. Sasuke saw him muffling his moans, so he took both of his arms and held them behind his back. Now, Naruto had no way of keeping the pleasure inside. As Sasuke attacked his prostate, going balls deep as Naruto relaxed under him. Naruto tried closing his mouth and gritting his teeth, but none of it worked. 

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered. Sasuke saw this as a sign that he was about to cum, so he grabbed Naruto's pulsing dick and stroked it until Naruto eventually orgasmed, shaking under his grasp and running away from the pleasure.

Sasuke waited until Naruto finished cumming into his hand. He gave Naruto a few seconds, licking the semen off of his palms as he watched his partner moan in pleasure. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't cum yet, so after a moment, he surprisingly gained control over him and pushed him on to his back. He kissed his lips and his trail reaching his dick. Naruto surveyed it, as he never imagined his dick as big as it was. He kissed his penis up and down and licked his balls. "Fuck..." Sasuke groaned. "Stop being a tease.

He smiled at Sasuke before taking his full length. He was amazed to hear the Uchiha make noise since he's usually the quiet type. Naruto bopped his head faster and faster, making himself gag at trying to deepthroat him. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed his hair and thrust himself into his throat until he orgasmed. He shot deep into his throat, with Naruto swallowing all of it without hesitation.

Naruto dropped himself next to Sasuke, breathing heavily while curling into his body. They cuddled for hours in silence. He knew that his first time feeling this kind of loved and special would be with Sasuke. He's the only one that capable of making him feel this way. Finally, they heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto, are you finished talking to Sasuke?" Kakashi called out. "We have to detain Sasuke."

Flustered, he replied, "Yeah! Give me a second!" Sasuke and I quickly got dressed. Once we were fully clothed, Sasuke pulled me in for a kiss. 

"Never forget how much I love you, no matter what happens."

Naruto gave him a warm smile. "I'll be with you no matter what. I love you, dobe." I sneak in one last kiss before opening the door, uncertain whether or not I would get to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally hell for me to write. I originally had this story in the first person, and the characters weren't as developed because it was my first EVER fan-fiction. I needed to write something more lovey-dovey since my other book is so... dark. Anyways, thanks for reading! Be sure to follow my Tumblr and Twitter: @nickiuchiha.


End file.
